Perry and Juliet
by Nightflame203
Summary: "My only love sprung from my only hate." (William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet) When Perry the platypus and his friends are sent to help Archangel, their rival organization, he finds himself beginning to fall for a platypus on the other side. Will love win, or will it be evil that suceeds? Rated T for death, violence, and sexual implications. Collab with VibeQuake. PerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyllo, guys! It's another story! This one is much overdue for posting, considering it was finished early 2017 xD But, as I said in the summary, I wrote this with VibeQuake. We're both really proud of the story, so I hope you enjoy it, too :DDDD And since so many characters eventually appear/are mentioned in this, I'll make a disclaimer list of who owns what right now; feel free to come back and reference to this as the story continues xD xD xD**

 **Disney owns: OWCA, Perry, Carl, Pinky, Peter, Dennis, Major Monogram, Terry, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella**

 **VibeQuake owns: Archangel, Victor, Pansy, Christina, Ferbeer (A drink xD), Dante 1, Apollo, Natasha, Kirk, Oliver, Georgia, Oz, Ridelle, Ohio, India, Xanthe, Jolyon, Cassie, Patty, and Jackie**

 **I own: Katrina, Barry, Ethan, Daniel, Kiki, Pixie, Amy, Lizzy, Melissa, and Felicity**

 **We both own: Juliet, Dante 2, and Mirabel**

Perry the platypus was sitting on his desk in his office, avoiding work like there was no tomorrow. He had several reports and written stuff to do, but his two best friends had gone off to see if there were any mission available, and he was anxious to get back into the field. He was tapping his fingers on his desk when someone knocked on his office door. "Yeah?"

His arguably best friend poked his head round the door. "Hey Perry," Victor said. "Can I come in? I just stole a packet of chocolate biscuits from Carl's office."

Perry laughed. "Alright, come on in."

The otter stepped into the room, clutching an opened pack of chocolate biscuits. He dithered in the entrance for a minute, before awkwardly offering the packet to Perry. "Want one?"

"Sure." Perry grinned and gratefully took one from the packet. "Any news?"

"About what?" Victor asked.

"A mission… ANYTHING exciting in the field…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to check." Victor took a biscuit from the packet and munched on it. "Soon as I went into Carl's office, I saw the biscuits, so I just took it and ran."

Perry sighed and shook his head. "Well, could you get back there and check? Or ask Pinky? Or SOMETHING?"

"Pinky's still checking." Victor finished off the biscuit and took another one, munching on that one, too. "And I'm too invested in these biscuits to go back."

Victor took another biscuit and casually tossed it at Perry, hitting him in the beak. "Ow," he snapped.

"It's just a biscuit," Victor grinned. "Not like it was the knife I have on my belt."

"I just want to do something, Victor. Something exciting…"

"Like beating up Archangel?" asked Victor lazily, dangling a biscuit over the platypus's head.

"Yeah. Like that."

Victor sighed. "Personally, I don't see why people go looking for fights with them. If they show up on our mission, as they have in the past, that's fine. But... I don't see the point of picking unprovoked fights."

"I don't know how to feel about it." Perry sighed as well.

Victor smirked and tossed another biscuit at him, this time hitting him in the forehead.

"Would you stop that?" Perry snapped finally.

Victor's smirk only widened. "We're touchy today, aren't we? Is it something to do with the fact that you haven't got a girlfriend?"

Perry blushed. "N-n-no!"

Victor chortled. "That platypus across the hall is pretty, isn't she? What was her name…Pansy?"

"Shut up," mumbled Perry.

"Sorry, what was that?" Victor cupped his hand over his ear. "I don't speak single."

"You ARE single," Perry snapped, slapping his paw. "And stop trying to set me up with people!"

"Why?" Victor asked innocently. "Are you waiting for the right person to come along? Are you waiting for love at first sight? A star-crossed romance? Or do you just hate people so much that you don't even want a girlfriend?"

"I don't hate people!" Perry hesitated. "But... I am waiting for the right person, yeah."

"Aww," cooed Victor smugly. "That's so cute. But I do have to argue with you on the 'I don't hate people' thing that's clearly not true."

Perry just glared at his friend.

Victor smirked. "When you stop talking, that's when I know I've won."

Perry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how I put up with you at times."

Victor beamed and lay his head on Perry's shoulder, looking up into his eyes with a sweet look on his face. "You love me really."

"Hmm. Do I…?" Perry mused in thought.

Victor pouted and sat up, folding his arms. "You're mean."

Perry laughed. "I can be."

Victor sighed. "No, really, you can be brutally honest," he said monotonously. "I'm incredibly emotionally strong; I can take it."

"Good for you."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Please, Pinky, you can interrupt at any time."

Unfortunately, though, their friend didn't pop through the office doors for several more minutes. When he did, he found Victor trying to fit himself in the waste paper basket in the corner while Perry tapped on his computer, trying to ignore the fake pathetic whining coming from the otter. Pinky sighed. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?"

The waste paper basket toppled over, causing Victor to grunt. "No," he replied, grinning.

"Didn't think so."

"PLEASE tell me you have some news," Perry sighed.

Victor dragged himself across the floor, his pelvis and back legs still stuck in the bin, over to Perry. "I'm hurt," he said theatrically. "Don't you LIKE spending time in my illustrious presence?"

"Not always."

Victor sighed and sat up, shaking the bin off himself. "Pinky, I agree with Perry. PLEASE tell me you have a mission or something."

Pinky grinned. "Well, you're in luck."

"Oh, thank goodness," sighed both Perry and Victor in relief at the same time.

"What is it?" Perry asked.

"Archangel," Pinky replied.

Perry's heart lifted. "We get to fight them?"

"I thought you said you don't know how to feel about Archangel," Victor commented.

"I just like fighting Archangel because they actually provide me with a challenging fight," retorted Perry. "Unlike the person I spar with for practise."

"Aw…" Victor pouted.

Perry grinned. "So what's the mission, Pinky? When do we get to beat up Archangel?"

Pinky sighed. "Perry, they're just as noble an organization as us. They're not an evil organization. Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate them, Pinky."

"I do," Victor chimed in, raising his paw. "I don't particularly like picking fights with them for no reason, but I do hate them. They upstage OUR missions and they're SO patronizing to us, it's unbelievable. They think they're so much better than us."

"Good point," Pinky agreed.

"So when DO we get to fight them?" Victor asked hopefully. "Where's the mission? WHAT's the mission?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Perry asked, cocking his head.

"Major Monogram says that a group of Rogues are attacking an Archangel base," Pinky said. "Since the Rogues are OUR enemies, the leader of Archangel says we have to go and deal with them."

Victor snorted. "Figures."

"Guy has a point," Perry said fairly. "Anyway, it means more hitting for us, doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right," Victor sighed.

"So who has Major Monogram assigned to go?" Perry asked hopefully. "Us?"

Pinky nodded. "Yes, actually."

Perry raised his hands to the sky. "THANK GOODNESS!"

Pinky raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Dream come true?"

"I just need to do SOMETHING," Perry moaned. "I'm SO bored."

Pinky sighed. "Alright, then. I assume you want to get going?"

"Yes please," grinned Perry.

"Then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where exactly are we going, Pinky?" Perry asked as they hopped into their hover car.

"The Archangel base," Pinky replied. "Do you not know where it is?"

"They have lots of bases, Pinky, don't patronize me."

"Fine. It's the one closest to here."

"Okay, thank you."

They reached the base rather quickly, and Perry, Pinky, and Victor all cautiously climbed out of the rocketcar.

"I can hear the sounds of a battle," Victor said, listening hard. "They're still here."

"Good thing, too," Perry pointed out. "Otherwise, we'd probably be in trouble."

"True," Pinky said, pointing to a small group of Archangel agents who were coming across the lawn towards them.

"What do they want?" Victor whispered.

"Hopefully to ask for a fight," Pinky whispered back.

Perry was silent, and he just studied the agents—sizing them up, in case of an emergency.

One of them was a female platypus with white fur. Another was a black and white male panda. Finally, there was a silver female bobcat.

"Why are you here?" the platypus asked coldly, crossing her arms.

"Your leader called us over to deal with OUR enemies that are apparently attacking YOUR base," Pinky said, folding his arms to match her.

"Oh." She scowled.

"How many are there?" Perry asked.

"Seven."

The bobcat sighed. "I bet we could handle them ourselves..."

"Then why haven't you?" Perry retorted.

"BECAUSE you guys are supposed to be handling it."

"If you think you can handle it yourselves, there's no reason we should be getting involved," countered Victor. "It's your base, your land. Just because we're the ones who happen to be fighting the Rogues more often, doesn't mean-"

"Dennis is in there," the platypus snapped. "THAT is why you need to handle it."

"Ah." Perry smirked. "Can't handle him?"

"Because he's a former member of YOUR organization!" the platypus snapped. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Fine, fine!" Perry snapped, getting up. "Since it's such a big deal... Let's go, guys."

The female platypus growled. "Not so fast. Before you go in, I need to know your names for insurance."

Perry sighed. "Regular names, or agent? Or both?"

"Both." The platypus folded her arms. "Please." She said the last word as if she was saying "now".

"Well, I'm Perry the platypus, A.K.A. Agent P." He glanced over at his friends.

"Victor the Otter," Victor said, holding up a peace sign with his fingers. "Agent O."

"Pinky the Chihuahua," Pinky said. "Agent C."

"So what are YOUR names?" Perry asked.

"You don't need to know that." The panda glared at them.

"Peter, relax," the platypus sighed. "I'm Juliet the platypus. Agent J."

"Juliet," repeated Perry before he could stop himself. It was a beautiful name, one that really fit such a beautiful platy-

 _NO!_ shouted a voice in Perry's head. _Don't think about her like that! She's an enemy!_

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Why?"

Perry inwardly groaned as he heard snickering around him- both from his friends and Juliet's.

"Good job," whispered Victor, patting him on the back. "You've succeeded in looking stupid in front of the people we're trying to convince that we're NOT stupid."

"It was a long shot," chuckled Pinky under his breath.

"Shut up," Perry muttered, scowling.

Juliet smirked. "Well, these are my friends: Peter and Christina." Her smirk dropped and she just looked annoyed. "Now that we're all acquainted, can you PLEASE go and get rid of the Rogues?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted us to give you our names." Perry held his paws up. "But okay."

"Maybe one of us should go in with them," Christina said, leaning on Victor's shoulder, to the otter's confusion. She looked into his eyes. "Hi, I'm Christina."

"I-I'm V-Victor," the otter stammered.

Perry grinned. "You actually rendered him speechless. I'm impressed."

"I figured it would help," she smirked. "Plus…" Christina paused and smiled. "Your friend is really cute."

Victor blushed. "T-thanks…"

"Hey!" Peter snapped, roughly pushing Victor away from Christina so hard that the otter tripped over backwards. "Stay away from her!"

"Peter!" Juliet hissed.

"S-s-sorry," Victor said quickly, glancing at the ground.

"Victor didn't do anything!" Perry snapped, striding between Victor and Peter. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"He needs to stay away from Christina," Peter snarled.

"It-it was my fault," Christina said, anxious to appease her friend. "I got too close."

"Stay out of this," Peter snarled.

"Peter, you idiot!" hissed Juliet. "Stop it, right now!"

Peter growled but stepped away. "Just get going now. Juliet, you go with them. I don't trust the otter with Christina."

"Peter, I'm not a child!" Christina yelled, angry tears in her eyes. "Don't treat me like you have to protect me!" She clenched her fists and ran off.

Giving Peter a death glare that clearly told him to stay in line, Juliet began running towards the base.

"I feel like we shouldn't have been here for that," Pinky said quietly.

"No kidding," Perry muttered, leading his friends after Juliet.

Victor was just continuing to stare at the ground. "Don't worry about him, Victor," Perry said firmly, putting his arm around his friend.

"Did I overstep, Perry?" Victor asked quietly.

"No, you didn't," reassured Perry. "Peter's apparently just a jerk."

"I agree, but come on!" Juliet yelled at them from the entrance.

"Alright!" Perry snapped. "We're coming!"

As he turned to go towards her, he suddenly found her right in front of him, holding her fist to his face. "Snap at me again, and I'll snap one of your bones," she said quietly and dangerously. "Got it?"

"I'm not scared of you," Perry retorted in the same tone.

Juliet suddenly grabbed Perry's arm, swung him over her head, and slammed him into the ground. A split second later, Victor tackled Juliet out of Perry's blurred line of vision. A surprised shout came from Pinky as he tried to appease the situation.

"We're not here to fight each other!" Pinky reminded.

"Tell that to Miss Power-Slam-My-Best-Friend!" Victor snapped, twisting Juliet's arm behind her.

"I will kill all of you," snarled the female platypus, managing to kick Victor in the leg.

"At least leave that to Dennis and the others," sighed Pinky.

"Wow, you OWCA agents really are all useless," came a leering voice from behind them.

The group spun round to see a white rabbit standing there, hands on hips, a smirk on his face.

Perry growled. "Dennis."


	3. Chapter 3

"I really like how you're fighting amongst yourselves now," the rabbit sneered.

"We're not," snarled Victor, letting go of Juliet. "We're fighting her, and she's not with us."

"Close enough."

Juliet got to her feet and lunged angrily at Dennis. "Leave our base alone!" she yelled.

The rabbit easily grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, restricting her air supply immediately. "Or what?" he asked lazily.

Perry managed to get up and punch Dennis in the stomach, since it was open from holding Juliet. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean you can hurt her."

As Dennis reeled back, Juliet dropped from his grip. She collapsed to her knees, choking and gasping for breath.

"Juliet!" Peter ran over to her.

As he knelt by her side, Christina charged from nowhere and attempted to attack Dennis, but the rabbit easily dodged her attack and dealt her a harsh blow to the side of her head, knocking her to the ground, semi-conscious.

Perry, with help from his own friends, shot another blow at Dennis. But the rabbit dodged all of them. "Too slow, OWCA losers," he jeered.

Pinky suddenly appeared and got between Dennis's ankles, tripping the rabbit over backwards. "How's that for too slow?" the chihuahua taunted.

Dennis snarled at him.

"Why are you attacking our base?" demanded Peter angrily.

"OWCA isn't enough of a challenge," Dennis sighed.

Peter snorted. "THAT I agree with you on."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Juliet screeched hoarsely. "JUST ATTACK HIM!"

"You really are an aggressive one, aren't you?" Dennis smirked.

Juliet glared up at him. "I certainly am at the best of times. That's why you're really in trouble when you do what you just did to me."

Perry glared over to Dennis, who was still on the ground. "Where are the others?" he snapped.

Dennis smirked. "Where do you think?"

"Not helpful."

"Do you really think it was supposed to be?" countered Dennis.

"Could you please just shut him up already?" snarled Juliet.

"You can try," Dennis taunted, leaping up from the ground.

Perry immediately attacked him, but he dodged by jumping into the air, and Perry accidentally smashed right into Peter, who had apparently been trying to attack Dennis from the other side.

"Seriously?" Juliet simply sounded exasperated by now.

"It wasn't my fault," snapped Peter immediately.

"I know, and I wasn't talking to you," Juliet countered.

"Of course you weren't," Victor muttered under his breath.

Dennis grinned and shook his head. "This is how I know the Rogues and I are going to destroy you. The only way you have greater numbers than us is if you two organizations team up, but that is never going to happen, because you will simply fight amongst yourselves and eventually destroy each other. The Rogues and I will take you both down."

"In your dreams," Perry snapped.

"Then allow me to make my dreams a reality."

Dennis whipped out a small red detonator and pressed the button on it, causing a massive fiery explosion to consume the base.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Juliet screeched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" she screamed at Perry.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D DO THAT!" Perry snapped back.

"Guys, he's getting away!" Pinky called.

But by the time Perry and Juliet could react, Dennis was already long gone.

Juliet scrambled to her feet and raced towards the flaming base.

Perry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "So…um…"

Peter glared at him before rushing after Juliet, grabbing her arms to hold her back as she struggled. "Don't go in!" he yelled desperately. "You'll die!"

"No, don't." Christina shook her head in agreement.

Juliet fell to her knees. "It's…it's…it's all gone…"

"Don't you have other bases?" Pinky asked in confusion, cocking his head.

The ARCHANGEL agents in the vicinity all glared at the chihuahua, and even Victor rolled his eyes. Perry nudged his friend. "Uh, dude…even I could tell that sounds a bit insensitive."

"Sorry," Pinky immediately apologized, staring down at the ground.

"We only have four bases in the country," Christina explained, trying to sound civil. "And in the world."

Perry sighed. "I'm really, really sorry, guys. Trust me, if I had known this was the plan, I would've poured a bit more effort into my fighting."

Christina nodded understandingly but Peter strode furiously towards Perry. "Well, it's easy for you to say now!" he yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists as if in two minds about hitting Perry. "It isn't your base that's just exploded!"

"Peter, please try and calm down," Christina instructed.

"No, he's right." Juliet stood up, her head bowed and her shoulders hunched. "It's all well and good saying sorry now, but that isn't going to change what happened."

"Neither is fighting," Christina pointed out. "Or pointing the finger of blame."

"But the fact remains that you didn't pour more effort into your fighting," Juliet said quietly, addressing Perry. "WHY didn't you?"

"Because normally he's easier to fight." Perry wouldn't meet her eyes. "I've fought him several other times, and he's been easier before than he was today."

Juliet shook her head in disgust. "The fact that you expect him to never up his game is just...it's disgusting and ridiculous. You should always pour 100% energy into your fight. ALWAYS!" she added in a shriek, almost hysterical.

"I-I…I know. I know that I can't change what happened, and that you probably won't forgive me OR my friends, but…I am really sorry."

"Us, too," Pinky said quietly.

"It's not just their fault, though," reminded Christina. "We were just about as involved in the fight as they were."

"Chrissie, just…shut up," snarled Juliet, blinded by hatred. "Stop trying to justify their actions."

Perry swallowed and stared at the ground. "I...guess we'd better get going now. Unless you want us to help in some way, but I doubt you will."

"Yeah, just get outta here," Peter snarled. "You've helped plenty."

Perry nodded. "Alright. Let's go, guys."

Pinky followed Perry away, but Victor hesitated, looking back at Christina, who was just staring at the ground.

"Victor!" called Perry over his shoulder, breaking the otter out of his trance.

"I-I'm coming." He ran after his friends.

Christina chuckled and sighed, turning back to her friends and the exploded base. _It wasn't just their fault, and I'm sticking to that. They're too nice for it to have been._ Glancing at Peter's livid face, she grimaced. _I wish things were different, but…Peter's right._

 _We need to stay away from OWCA._


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later, Perry sighed as he sat in his office. He needed to do something, but the last time he felt like that, a base ended up exploding. But the only other thing his brain wanted to do was sit around and think about Juliet, and Perry knew THAT was a bad idea.

He had very mixed feeling about her. On one hand, she seemed to personally hate him, but, on the other… She was actually quite beautiful. She was passionate and caring, and highly skilled, clearly. But they were enemies, always would be. She blamed him- rightly or wrongly- for their base's destruction, and that wasn't something anyone would get over.

Perry inhaled and shook his head to clear it. This wasn't something he should be thinking about.

"Hello, brooder," said a voice behind whirled in his chair over to his office door.

"Oh." He relaxed. "Hi, Pinky."

"Why DO you brood so much nowadays?" Pinky asked curiously. "You've been sulking in here for a while now."

"I'm just…thinking."

"About Juliet," teased Pinky.

Perry blushed. "N-No!"

"Then what are you thinking about?" Pinky asked innocently.

"W-Well…"

Pinky grinned. "Tell me what you're thinking about or I'll tell everyone you love an Archangel agent."

"Fine, I've been thinking about Juliet!" Perry snapped exasperatedly.

Pinky smiled. "That's good, Perry."

Perry sighed. "What's so good about it?"

"You're in love."

Perry blushed. "J-Just because I've been thinking about her doesn't mean I-."

"You're blushing," observed Pinky. "It's okay, Perry. You don't need to hide stuff from me."

Perry sighed again. "I don't know how to feel, Pinky."

Pinky nodded. "I get that. Maybe a walk will clear your head?"

"Maybe…"

Pinky sighed. "I hate having to spell everything out for you. DO YOU WANT TO GO FOR A WALK?"

Perry chuckled. "Okay."

"Then let's go."

The two friends walked outside to the field. Perry breathed in the fresh air. It had been a while since he came outside last.

Pinky glanced over at his friend. "Is it helping?"

"I think so."

"I'm glad." Pinky smiled.

Perry sighed. "I wonder what happened to them after we left."

Pinky hesitated. "I bet they recovered," he said finally. "It's been two months…"

"No organization can rebuild a base in two months," Perry said. "Not even Archangel."

"I mean…emotionally."

"Oh…" Perry looked up into the blue sky. "Juliet looked like a strong person. I'm sure she's okay now."

Pinky chuckled. "Don't forget the others."

"What others?" Perry asked absently.

Pinky burst out laughing at that. "You don't remember Christina and Peter?"

Perry turned red. "I-I-I was-."

"Only thinking about Juliet," finished Pinky, still laughing.

"S-Shut up," mumbled Perry.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Pinky asked.

Perry sighed. "She's Archangel, I'm OWCA. End of story."

"It's not like one of us is evil and the other is good," Pinky pointed out.

"Yeah, well, she hates me."

"True, I guess that would be a deal breaker," chuckled Pinky.

"Not helping," Perry muttered under his breath.

"Well what do you want me to say, Perry?" Pinky said exasperatedly. "'Let's go get a drink?' You know what, let's go get a drink. Come on."

"Okay," Perry grinned weakly.

Pinky grabbed Perry's paw and began dragging him back towards OWCA.

"There's a bar at OWCA?" Perry sounded surprised.

"No, we're going beyond OWCA," Pinky said. "There's a bar in town that's really nice."

"Oh. Okay."

"You sound so enthusiastic."

Perry chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm just…a bit…preoccupied."

"No kidding." Pinky chuckled as well.

Perry cleared his throat and shook his head. "Let's get going."

"We ARE going."

"KEEP going," Perry replied sharply, mostly irritated at his own absentmindedness.

Pinky smirked. "Man, your brain HAS been addled by Juliet."

"Seriously, please just shut up."

"At least THAT hasn't changed," Pinky laughed.

Perry sighed but grinned.

"Seriously, though. The day you don't tell me to shut up is the day I will finally send you to Artemis for serious psychological eval."

The platypus laughed. "I don't know if I should feel bad for that or not."

"Great advice for you: don't ever stop telling me to shut up."

"Alright," Perry chuckled.

By then, they had reached the bar. Perry stared at it. "Wait… Isn't this the place where Archangel normally meets up…?"

"Well…" Pinky hesitated. "Yes, but it's not officially theirs. Besides, it's a great place."

"Alright…." he said again, this time rather hesitantly.

Pinky patted his friend's shoulder. "It's fine, okay?"

"Yeah." Perry exhaled and nodded. "I'll probably get used to it when I'm in there."

Pinky smiled. "Alright, then in we go."


	5. Chapter 5

They went inside and were immediately given stares. His heart sinking, Perry spotted Peter by the bar with a drink in his hand. Christina was also there, but Juliet was nowhere in sight.

Pinky coughed. "This'll be awkward…"

"Yes, yes it will."

"Let's try to avoid them," the chihuahua decided finally. "I think that will be best for everyone."

Perry nodded, though his heartbeat had sped up. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

With that, the two friends- staying as far away from the panda and bobcat as possible- walked to another end of the bar.

"What drink do you want?" Pinky asked his friend.

Perry shrugged, still staring at Peter and Christina. "Just…something. You know what I like."

"Ferbeer?" Pinky suggested.

"Alright," Perry agreed.

Pinky went up to the bar, and it was at that point that Perry noticed Juliet now sitting with her friends. Perry felt himself blush even though they didn't notice him, and his heart rate began to increase quickly. _Pull yourself together_ , he scolded. At the same time, he was thinking, _Please hurry up, Pinky…_

"Hey, Perry." Luckily, the chihuahua just returned with the drinks. "What is it?"

"Juliet," Perry sighed, indicating the group of Archangel agents.

"Oh…" Pinky inhaled and looked over to the group. "You know, we could go at any time."

"No," sighed Perry again. "Let's have our drinks."

"Okay."

Pinky sat down with his friend and tried to keep his mind and gaze off of Juliet. However, Perry wasn't quite as strong minded as Pinky hoped. Despite the chihuahua's attempts, Perry kept glancing over to Juliet and her friends.

"Perry, you're making this painful," sighed Pinky.

"I'm sorry, but I just…"

"I know we came to an Archangel bar, but that-."

"P-Pinks, Peter's coming over here," interrupted Perry.

Pinky whirled around to see the panda scowling at them, his arms crossed. "It's been a long time. What, are you here to blow up this place, too?"

"We just wanted a drink," sighed Pinky.

The scowl didn't leave Peter's face. "Right…" He glared over to Perry. "Just stay away from the girls."

Perry held up in his paws in defense. "I never said I wanted to go anywhere near them."

"Your face gave enough away."

Perry glanced down at the ground, embarrassed. "I…"

Peter's scowl hadn't faded yet. "My point exactly."

"Leave him alone," snapped Pinky. "He's not doing anything to hurt you."

"He did a couple months ago," Peter retorted. "I'm taking precautions."

"I did not blow up your base!" Perry snapped. "I only failed to stop the guy who did, because I wasn't expecting him to just whip out a detonator like that!"

"Close enough."

"You could have helped!" Perry reminded angrily. "From what I remember, you mostly hindered!"

Peter sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? Dennis is a former member of YOUR organization! It's not fair that WE have to deal with him, even if he WAS at OUR base!"

"And you suffered for that thought process," growled Perry, slamming his paw on the counter and getting up.

Peter seized Perry's scruff and pulled him roughly backwards. "Don't you turn your back on me!" he snarled.

Pinky watched nervously as Perry whirled around. "I was trying to leave as peacefully as possible, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"No, I guess not," Peter snarled back.

"Guys, please," Pinky said, standing up. "We can leave and be out of your fur instead of fighting. Right?"

Perry glowered. "I'm fine with that," he snapped.

"I'm not," Peter growled, immediately slamming his fist into Perry's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Perry doubled over in pain, winded, before moving quickly and delivering an uppercut to Peter's jaw.

Pinky stared nervously as a fight broke out between the two animals. "Guys? Guys…please settle down…!" The chihuahua yelped and scrambled backwards as the fighting intensified.

"What is going on?!" a female voice snapped finally.

Pinky gulped; he recognized that voice. He looked to it and saw Juliet, arms crossed, glaring at the platypus, dog, and panda- although mostly the former two.

When she got no response, Juliet stormed into the middle of the fight and physically pushed the two animals apart.

"J-Juliet!" Perry gasped, immediately backing down.

Peter, however, got up off the ground, wiping his bloodied nose. "Juliet-."

"What on Earth was going on?!" she snapped again.

"This platypus was out of bounds," snapped Peter. "He shouldn't be here."

"You don't own this place!" Perry snapped back.

"We as good as do," Peter snarled, gesturing round at the almost exclusively Archangel patrons.

"It's not exclusive to you!"

"How many other OWCA agents do you see in here?" Peter demanded.

"Alright, that's enough!" snapped Juliet. "Both of you!"

Perry and Peter fell silent, glaring at each other.

Juliet grabbed Perry's arm and dragged him to the door. "Outside. Now."

"Why me?!" he hissed. "Peter's the one who started it!"

Juliet almost threw Perry outside and let the door close. "I know Peter started it, but you retaliated."

"Alright, fine…"

"Why did you come?" Juliet demanded.

"Because we're allowed to!" He sighed. "But I wasn't completely willing… My friend brought me. You remember Pinky?"

"I remember him." Juliet narrowed her eyes. "So HE brought you here? Where he knew Archangel agents would be?"

"Because he was being a good friend." Perry sighed. "Listen, I was feeling down, okay? He brought me here to help."

Juliet growled. "You OWCA agents are so arrogant."

"You say it like you think you're better!" Perry retorted. "Who's the one practically kicking anyone who's not in your organization out of a bar for everyone?!"

"Who's the one who agreed to come to a bar where Archangel agents all hang out, knowing full well that most of them still blame you for our base's destruction two months ago?!" Juliet snapped back.

Perry growled at the ground and didn't answer. Juliet growled as well. "You're so infuriating!" With that, she began storming off.

"Well, you're no better!" Perry snapped, watching her leave. But deep inside him, he felt his heart ache. He sighed, wishing these feelings would stop. He needed to think of Juliet as a rival, nothing more.

Just then, he heard another argument. Perry watched as animals came outside, yelling at each other. Pinky and an Archangel agent. An Archangel agent he didn't recognize.

"Take that back!" Pinky howled, trying to attack the fox agent, who was holding him back with one paw.

"Alright, what's going on?" Perry asked, trying to calm himself down after his own argument.

Juliet, who was still in earshot, froze. She wasn't sure why she did; she knew exactly who Perry would pick to blame.

"He made fun of you!" Pinky snapped angrily. "I heard it!"

Perry exhaled. "Okay, let me hear both sides of the story."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. He didn't automatically turn on the Archangel agent? THAT was interesting to her. Personally, she wasn't expecting him to not immediately blame the Archangel agent, let alone actually want to hear both sides of the story.

Pinky seemed just as surprised. "Seriously, Perry?"

"Yes," Perry replied firmly.

"Don't… Don't you trust me?"

Perry narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to be fair, Pinky. Just tell me what happened."

"Fine," Pinky sighed.

Perry tapped his foot impatiently. "NOW, please, Pinky."

"I can explain," the fox Archangel agent snapped. "I was chatting with my friends about the fight and you getting kicked out by Juliet, and this little dog decided to eavesdrop and attack me for simply talking about you."

Perry hesitated. "Pinky, what's your side?"

"I didn't just 'decide' to eavesdrop!" Pinky snapped angrily. "You were talking really loudly! The whole BAR heard you!"

"But you could still have chosen to ignore it," Perry said sternly.

Juliet listened quietly with interest, and she slowly turned back around to watch.

Pinky bowed his head. "I-I guess I COULD have…but…he was insulting you…!"

"No, I wasn't!" the fox snapped. "Unless talking about someone now counts as insulting them!"

"It kinda does when you talk about someone in a negative way," Pinky snapped back.

"Pinky, what did he specifically say about me?"

"You just had a fight with an Archangel agent," Pinky snapped. "What do you THINK he was saying about you?"

Perry sighed. "Pinky, can you not defend your reasoning any more than that?"

Pinky stared at his friend in dismay. "Perry, why don't you believe me? I'm your best friend!"

"Because of how they treated us. Now we're not being very different from them."

Pinky just scowled and shook his head. "You don't have to make excuses," he snarled. "You just want to look good in front of HER." He threw his paw out towards Juliet, who stared back in surprise.

Perry blushed but shook his head firmly. "N-no. I don't. I-I didn't even know she was still there."

"Don't lie!" Pinky yelled angrily. "All you can do is think about her! I'm sick of it, Perry! SICK OF IT!" With that, he turned and stormed off.

Perry sighed and stared at the ground as the fox agent walked back into the bar. Juliet awkwardly edged closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm impressed," she said quietly.

"I thought you hated me," mumbled Perry.

"I still don't like you," Juliet said, arms folded. "But…I admire the way you didn't automatically assume your friend was innocent and the Archangel agent was guilty."

Perry shook his head. "I'm not like that."

"You're not like that?" Juliet repeated. "No offense, but you seemed that way two months ago."

"I'm….. I'm sorry I did."

Juliet sighed. "I heard what you said to Peter in there, and you're right. We could have helped. We SHOULD have helped. It's just as much our fault that the base was destroyed as yours."

Perry blinked. "You've had quite the epiphany, haven't you?"

Juliet glared at him. "This isn't easy for me to say, Perry. I've been blaming you for two months, hating you. And yet…" She hesitated. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, for some reason."

Perry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah… It's been the same with me…."

Juliet's glare faded into a look of surprise. "Really?"

Perry nodded. "That's actually why Pinky brought me here in the first place."

"To see me?" Juliet asked dubiously.

"N-no!" Perry quickly shook his head. "To try and get my mind off of you."

"So to take your mind off an Archangel agent, he takes you to an almost-exclusively Archangel bar?" Juliet laughed. "A great plan, to be sure."

"Yeah…"

Juliet hesitated. "I probably shouldn't be doing this, but…since your last drink was interrupted, do you want to come with me to a non-Archangel bar to get another drink?"

Perry blushed again. "R-r-really?"

Juliet attempted a smirk. "Since my friend is responsible for you not enjoying your last one, it's the least I can do."

"A-alright."

Juliet took Perry's paw and led him down the street, towards another bar. This one was called The Crown.

"I didn't even know this one existed," Perry admitted.

"Nor did I until two months ago." Juliet seemed awkward. "I…I was crying in the street, which I'm embarrassed to admit, but I felt really lost. I had gone for a walk but my sadness had just overwhelmed me and I was wandering around and just crying. I happened to stumble into this place. It's got a really nice atmosphere, and hardly anyone at Archangel even knows about it, let alone comes here, so it should be okay."

Perry hesitated. "Was it... Was it after the..."

Juliet sighed. "I thought it was tactless of me to say that, so I left it out. But…yeah. It-it was."

"I'm really sorry," Perry said for the hundredth time in the past two months.

"I've-I've moved on," Juliet said, wiping her misty eyes. "I have. Let's go in."

Perry hesitated, then followed the white platypus into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet went straight over to a table and sat down, propping her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands. Perry hesitantly sat down on the chair on the other end of the table. "S-so…"

Juliet sighed and sat up straight. "I'm sorry. I was lost in memories. What drink do you want?"

He shrugged and grinned weakly. "I never got to finish my Ferbeer."

"I'll go see if they serve it," Juliet said, hopping off her stool and heading over to the bar.

Perry blinked and shook his head. There was no way this was happening. It was all just some crazy dream he was having. He was probably asleep in his office right now- Pinky hadn't even come in to check on him in the first place. How could he possibly be in a bar with Juliet? Just the two of them? They hated each other…didn't they?

 _She said she hadn't been able to stop thinking about you,_ his mind reminded.

That was true. And it was the same vice versa. But what did it all mean?

 _She's a rival. This is a one-time thing. Understood?_

Perry sighed aloud. Why did it have to be a one-time thing?

 _BECAUSE SHE IS A RIVAL!_ the voice yelled in his head. _YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO DISLIKE EACH OTHER!_

 _WELL, MAYBE WE DON'T!_ Perry's other voice snapped back.

This made Perry immediately feel awkward, like he was experiencing one of those shoulder angel scenes in some movies.

Luckily, Juliet came back at that point. She set two drinks down on the table and glanced at Perry. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to explode."

Perry blushed a bright red. "I guess we both get lost in thoughts easily," he said quickly, taking a sip of his drink to try and not humiliate himself anymore.

Juliet chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we do." She took a sip of her own drink.

"I… I can't believe you were really willing to do this…" Perry said quietly.

"You didn't deserve the treatment Peter gave you," Juliet said, equally as quietly. "He's MY friend, so I guess I felt responsible."

"Oh…"

"What? You sound disappointed."

Perry quickly shook his head. "I-I'm not. I guess I'm just really having a hard time wrapping my head around this."

"What, our real life Romeo and Juliet story?" teased Juliet. "Hey, I even have the same name as the female protagonist."

Perry blushed a bright red again. "Y-you m-mean… W-w-we…?!"

Juliet smirked. "We what?"

"Y-you said you didn't like me!"

"That was before I found out what type of person you really are." Juliet smiled. "Peter's been spouting bad things about you for two months. I agreed with all of them, until now."

"Gee, thanks," Perry muttered, mostly thinking about all the stuff Peter had been saying.

Juliet rolled her eyes and sat back, putting her drink down. "This was a mistake, wasn't it?"

"N-n-no!" Perry replied quickly. "I… I'm actually enjoying it…"

"I'm trying to make an effort!" Juliet cried, her voice growing shrill. "I'm trying to tell you that I have feelings for you but all you're doing is focusing on the fact that I used to hate you!"

"Wait…. What?" Perry blinked in shock. "You… You actually….. You…"

Juliet sniffled and tried in vain to stop tears from falling down her cheeks. "Y-yes. I-I didn't want to say anything because I thought you probably wouldn't feel the same way, but…I-I have feelings for you, Perry."

"J-Juliet, I…" Perry swallowed. "I feel the same way."

"Y-you…" Juliet wiped her eyes again and looked up at Perry in shock. "R-r-really?"

Perry nodded and smiled weakly. "R-really. T-that's why I-I couldn't take my mind off of you in the past couple of months."

Juliet smiled weakly back and reached across the table, taking hold of Perry's paw. "It-it shouldn't matter that we are rivals, should it?"

"N-no." Perry shook his head in agreement.

"Is it…is it too soon for a kiss?"

Perry blushed. "Really…?"

Juliet also blushed. "Am I m-moving too fast…?"

Perry got off of his seat and gently pulled Juliet off of hers and over to him. "Not at all," he reassured, placing a paw on her cheek.

Juliet smiled and, before she could stop herself, leaned in and kissed Perry on the beak. Perry quickly relaxed into it and put his arm around her back, holding her close. After all, only a couple hours before, he had thought that she hated him and that he'd never see her again. And now…now he was KISSING her. It was simultaneously a dream come true and the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.

When they broke apart, Perry looked into her eyes and could tell that Juliet was having a very similar thought process running through her head.

"That…was…" Juliet struggled to find the right words to describe her euphoria. "…indescribable…"

Perry blushed. "Y-yeah… It…was…"

"I-in a good way!" Juliet hurriedly added.

"Yeah…" Perry said again, chuckling.

"N-nobody we know saw that, did they?"

Perry quickly glanced around. "I-I don't think so, no."

Juliet sighed and hugged herself nervously. "We-we can't let anyone know about this. About…US."

"No, we can't. Th-that…. That would be bad." Perry glanced at the ground, and a small smirk came onto his face. "So is 'us' really a thing now?"

Juliet smirked back, though hers was weaker. "Do you want there to be an "us"?"

Perry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Yeah."

Juliet beamed. "Me too."

Perry hesitated. "Then… We'll need to come up with a meeting time and place."

"Oh, yes…" Juliet thought. "What about here? There's a back room that can be booked free of charge."

"Great," Perry grinned. "That sounds good."

"Now, a meeting time…" Juliet frowned. "Morning or evening?"

"I think evening. I-if that works best for you…" Perry replied quickly.

Juliet smiled. "Peter always goes to the pub at about 7-10. We could come here then."

Perry nodded, the grin still on his face. "That sounds perfect."

"Good." Juliet smiled and kissed Perry briefly. "We should go now, before we're missed."

"Yeah." Perry managed another smirk. "So… Will I see you tomorrow, then?"

Juliet walked past him, flirtatiously tracing his jawline with her finger. "Absolutely," she said, smirking back, as she left the pub.

Perry watched her leave, feeling a light pink tint on his cheeks. There's no way that had just happened.

 _You better believe it did_ , said both voices in his head at the same time.


End file.
